


Blue Star

by FanficCentral30



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, M/M, Swapcest - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficCentral30/pseuds/FanficCentral30
Summary: This was inspired by a comic in tumblr by an artist named KYOAMI.Warning: Swapcest (US Papyrus X US Sans) Possessive Paps, smut, shackles, drama.





	

I can feel the presences of a strong arm wrapped around my body. My cold shackles clang against the other softly as I moved my wrists. Soft snores dipped into my earlobes, the tingle mixture of smoke and honey whiffed through my nostril cavity. How can he do this? How has it come to this? What did I do wrong? I looked up at the window crest, seeing nothing but a blanket of snow flurry down into the ground. My attention drifted up on the ceiling, with starts embedded up above. A smile spread across. It had taken hours for Papyrus to make those stars and arrange the constellations. He was a more timid and relaxed back then. But now, I can’t even recognize him at times. 

The churn of my stomach aroused me from my thoughts. I mentally cursed myself for making such a ruckus. Any movement or noise may awaken him. I don’t want him to be bothered. He can be quite terrifying. Yet, I find that attractive, though I shouldn’t. He shifted his weight a bit to the right, giving me a bit of room. I took advantage of this small space to slowly squirm myself slowly out of his grasp, sliding cautiously pass his ulna, slipping my legs out of his own femurs and gently plopping down on the soft carpet. Unfortunately, my shackles kept on rattling, making far to much noise for my own comfort. I slowly rose myself up, studying his features to see if there was any sign of movement. He merely just twitched a bit, snoring loudly.  
Carefully I tread towards the door, cursing myself inwardly as the shackles continued to make noise, looking back to see any signs of movement. I placed my phalanges on the doorknob, slowly creaking it open and sliding myself outside of the bedroom. My breath slowly escaped from my mouth, wiping away the sweat from my cranium. I took careful steps down the stairs, the shackles clanging a bit louder. I glanced at the door for a second, anxiety building up slightly. The moment I turned my focus towards the bedroom door, my foot was tangled up with the chains of the shackles, abruptly sending me into a spiral down the stairs, hitting my face hard on the carpeted floor, screaming. 

After regaining my composure, I quickly silenced myself, blue eyes widen and looking at the bedroom door with sweat sliding down my skeletal cheeks. My soul heart raced for it seems the longest five minutes I had to endure, to see if my brother has heard those loud noises, but there was no response. Little did I know that he had opened his orbs.  
I slowly rose off from the floor and quietly headed to the kitchen. Opening up the refrigerator, I took out some meats, cheese, taco shells and other condiments. The oven was fired up as I got to work in cooking for myself two tacos, the spicy aroma filling the kitchen and lingering into the dining room. I was engaged in my cooking, humming to myself a gentle tune but I failed to hear the creak of the bedroom door opening up, sounds of steps going down the stairs. 

“Mweh, heh, heh. The Magnificent Sans has done it again. I have created the best tacos in all of Snowdin. They will be delectably delicious once I engorge in them.”  
“You always make the best dishes, bro.” My orbs widen, my hands shaking while holding the plate of hot food. I slowly turned around, a squeak uttered through my vocal cords as I saw my brother standing at the entrance of the kitchen, his orbs locked dead into my figure, a small smirk plastered across his cheeks.  
“P-Papy, I-I..I was just..,” my words were silenced as he walked forward, towering over me, sweat dripping down my back, my body shaking uncontrollably. He crouched down to my level, placing his hand on my cheek, his phalange rubbing circles on my chin.

“Shhhh, relax bro. You should have told me you were hungry.” 

“I-I didn’t want to wake you up.” 

“You know better than to walk away from me, don’t you baby?!” That deep voice of his send chills down my spine as I couldn’t drive up the words to respond to him. He pressed his phalanges on my chin and gripped my cheek, his orbs deepening into a glare. I merely nodded in, closing my eyes and waited for my reprimand.  
But nothing came but a kiss pressed against my cheek, his other hand caressing my shoulder. “That’s my beautiful blue star,” he whispered, feeling my body being elevated up and gently being tucked into the seat, the plate moved in front of me. 

“Go ahead and eat, bro. Those tacos will spice up your taste buds.” 

“Ugh, not again, Papy,” I pouted in protest over the lame pun, with him chuckling a bit. He grabbed a chair, sitting next to me, leaning his cheek on his hand, his orbs gazing on my figure. Nervously, I took a bite of my tacos, enjoying the flavors I have put in them but dread filtering into my body as Papyrus continued to watch me, gently rubbing his hands against my thighs. 

“I love you so much, baby bro. When I didn’t feel you next to me anymore, I had thought you had ran away from me again.” I kept feeding myself the second taco, avoiding his piercing gaze, sweat and dread building up on me again. “But, you wouldn’t do that to me, would you?” I vigorously shook my head no, his demeanor lighten with a smile spread across his face. I knew better than to retort against him. It had not gone well. “That’s my beautiful blue star. You’re so precious to me, Sans. No one is going to get between us.” I had finished my taco, wiping away any remnants with a napkin, pushing the plate away from me. Papyrus stood up and picked up the 

plate, placing it inside the kitchen sink. I patted my stomach, feeling full from the meal and was about to get up only to have Papyrus push me back down on the seat. I squeaked, surprised by the action with Papyrus sitting in front of me on the table, his legs spread open.  
“You had a big meal, Sans. But something is missing,” Papyrus smile spread to a lustful grin, an orange glow shining on his orbs. “W-What is that?” I had no need to know the answer for I had already known what was coming next. “Dessert.” Without hesitation, he unzipped his pants, his large shaft bulging out and throbbing. He grabbed my neck and leaned my head forward, the tip of his shaft protruding inside my mouth, feeling the girth fill up my throat. I glanced upwards, a flush of blue spreading across my cheeks as he thrust, squelch vibrations uttering as I bobbed my head back and forth.  
“Ah, yes, that’s all for you, bro. Mmmm, ahh,” his moans echoed, feeling every thrust pulse inside of me, his girth filling every cavity, taking heavy breaths through my nasal cavity. He pressed my head forward a bit more, ensuring that I took all of his girth inside me, my orbs watering, causing me to gag a bit but continued my rhythm. Papyrus slowly laid his back on the table, leaning me forward and wrapping his legs around my head. He placed two hands on my head, having me press down all the way until I couldn’t move. My arms were blocked from moving anywhere along with my feet since both were being restrained by shackles. My orbs watered again, focusing my attention on Papyrus, sucking his girth, summoning an ecto-tongue to caress his shaft. 

“Ahh, Sans. Mmm, you’re never gonna leave me. It’ll be just, ah, us together. No one can have you,” he whispered in a deep voice, his shining orbs piercing through mine as I sucked, “You are mine. You are my beautiful blue star. You belong to me and only me. You’re mine forever. I love you.” My heart fluttered on hearing those words. He loved me. He really loved me. Despite being encased in shackles, I couldn’t’ deny that I loved him too. His moans mixed with my own where the only sounds heard, along with the squelch of sucking his shaft. I could feel his girth growing larger and twitching. He was ready to release his load. I pressed down as far as I could, giving him hard suckles with Papyrus tilting his head back. “Take this drink, Sans.” With that, a flood of warm liquid spilled inside of me, my orbs widening as I drank the sticky and sweet content. He continued to twitch a bit, unlocking his legs around my neck as I slowly pulled away, ensuring that his girth was cleaned. I leaned back in my chair as he laid on the table, both of our energies having been exhausted. Papyrus sat up, fixing himself and getting off the table. He scooped me up in his arms, carrying me back into our bedroom, gently placing my body into the bed, laying down next to me. 

“I love you, Sans,” he whispered, snaking an arm around my waist. I squeaked a bit, gazing upon my shackles, a feeling of bliss overwhelming me. I nuzzled softly against his cheek, giving him a sweet kiss on his forehead. “I love you too, Papyrus.” Before I drifted off into slumber, I took one last look at my shackles. 

I can get used to this.


End file.
